The Star Lit Sky
by Hibisha
Summary: Hiroto has never fallen in love before. And now that he has, it quite a bang! Will Midorikawa survive?


Hibisha: This is dedicated to NaCl. I know I promised you a story a _very _long time ago but the thing is, FF is just too complicated to be completed right now. I need to work on re-editing it so...anyways, I decided to write you this story. I promised and I _always_ keep my promises so here goes. Same goes for all the others whom I have promised a story to. Just be patient.

TOBF: What about your promise to be my bestie and mine alone?

Hibisha: Ignore her. She's going through certain _things_. -.-" Anywho, I don't own Inazuma Eleven. In fact, I don't even own Rani Nagini. I don't own anything but the plot. Enjoy~

* * *

**"The Star Lit Sky"**

Hiroto Kiyama stared at the sky, his face wearing what one could say a guarded expression. A single lock of his silky vermilion hair fell over his teal coloured eye. The moonlight made his pale skin look even paler. Lying on the grassy hill, he could see the entire sky lit up with what seemed like millions of lights.

_So many stars in the sky..._

Midorikawa Ryuuji hesitated before approaching his best friend. It was obvious that his Hiroto had been distracted for the past few days but Midorikawa had noway to know what it was that was distracting his childhood friend. He tugged at a lock of his green hair nervously, his dark eyes raising to look at the sky itself as if trying to see what Hiroto was seeing. After all, Hiroto seemed to coming her a lot. He came here every night, and would sit for hours staring at the night time sky.

Even Nagumo and Suzuno had expressed their concerns for the man. It simply wasn't like Hiroto to be so out of touch with reality. Hiroto's eyes were distant as if he were a million miles away. Sighing, Midorikawa made his way up the hill which was located on the Kiyama estate. Kiyama estate. Such small words held so much power. Hiroto has succeeded Kira-sama, their father, as the head of the International Technological Corporation. He had immediately inherited all of the money and was now sitting staring at the sky all alone at the age of 26.

A bit pathetic if you looked at it.

Midorikawa had quite recently started dating Kii Fumiko, a gorgeous purplenette who he had known for quite some time. As for Suzuno, he was currently in France with his wife, Suzuno Reina. Nagumo was...well, Nagumo. He was never in a relationship for more than a few weeks. But then again, as Suzuno pointed out, this was who Nagumo was. It was so like him not be committed. His obligations were much more different that that. Hiroto on the other hand, was somewhat the same although differing in some matters.

While Nagumo _didn't_ wantto be in a relationship for more than a few days, Hiroto _couldn't_ seem to hold onto a relationship for more than a couple of days. Each time he'd end it saying it just wasn't the right girl. That is, until recently.

Midorikawa didn't know what change had occurred or whom Hiroto had met but he had come to Midorikawa's house in a daze and had just simply said, "It is _her._"

So that led to the question, who was 'her'? Or if Suzuno would correct him, who was 'she'? Midorikawa had hired a private detective to follow Hiroto around and see where he went and who he met but apart from the regulars, there were no new people in his life. So after a very heated discussion, with a lot of threats, shouts and blows, Nagumo, Suzuno and Midorikawa came to the decision to simply _ask _Hiroto who it was. Of course, that led to the bigger argument of _who_ would ask him. Both Nagumo and Suzuno pinned it on him saying they never cared about Hiroto anyways and now here he stood.

"Erm-Hiroto?" he coughed, getting the lonesome man's attention. Hiroto looked at him, sitting up.

"Yes?" he asked, looking quite puzzled why Midorikawa was there. Midorikawa came and sat down next to him.

"So..." he started, suddenly not sure how to begin. What was he to say? Hey Hiroto, who's this girl you've been mooning over? That seemed hardly appropriate for their age. It would be better if he had been, say 16? Hiroto smiled.

"Its just a girl I bumped into on my way home from work." he said. Midorikawa started. Okay, so Hiroto could read minds. Maybe he really _was _an alien. That would explain so much. Hiroto was staring at the stars again.

"She's a year younger than us." he said out of the blue. Midorikawa sat there silently, listening intently. Hiroto blew his hair out of his eyes. "She's an astronomer. And she loves staring at the stars. In fact, she just loves staring at the night time sky. Just like me...I never thought I'd meet a girl who would love these things like I do. I mean, I know girls like going and staring at the stars on a date to set off a romantic mood but to simply stare at the stars and wonder what it's like out there...I thought I was the only one who wondered these things at my age." Midorikawa said nothing still and stared at his best friend.

"I used to wonder if the stars were actually you know, the spirits of the deceased ones looking down at us from Heaven. Turns out, she feels the same way...she feels the same way about a lot of things actually..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Except for one thing that is...she doesn't feel for me what I feel for her."

"So you got shot down by a _younger _girl?" a voice made both of them jump up and whirl around. Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fuusuke smirked at the two of them. Midorikawa gave them a wry look. Bastards both of them...

"Did we interrupt your date?" Suzuno asked, his face looking innocent but his tone could hardly mask the hilarity. Midorikawa groaned. Yup, bastards both of them. Nagumo on the other hand was giving Hiroto a thumb's up sign.

"Just when we thought you couldn't drop lower on the social ladder...you did! Good job! Keep it up!" Hiroto gave him a seething glare that would have made flowers shrivel up and die. But then again, Nagumo wasn't a flower. He had even gotten rid of that tulip-cum-flame on the top of his head. More or less...actually, he had just made it look more like a flame. It looked nothing like a tulip now. Kinda sad really. So yeah, no shriveling up for Nagumo, who kept of pushing Hiroto's buttons in all the wrong places. Hiroto scowled.

"Who invited you two? he asked loudly. Suzuno smirked as he fell back on the grassy hill.

"Chillax Hiroto," Nagumo said, easing himself down as well, "We're here to help." Hiroto folded his arms and gave him a dubious look. Midorikawa understood the look. Nagumo was the last person who would help Hiroto. As for Suzuno, he hated everyone but had always helped people sincerely. It was Nagumo you had to watch out for.

"So what's the girl's name?" Suzuno asked, his eyes closed as the wind ruffled his front bangs. Midorikawa bit his lower lip. Oh God, there was noway Hiroto was going to-

"Rani Nagini." Midorikawa's head snapped towards Hiroto's general direction. He felt anger prickling his every nerve. After all, _he _was the best friend. _He _had asked about nine million time. And _he _had never gotten a response. Bristling, he sat down next to Suzuno, with his arms folded. Suzuno gave him a bemused look but said nothing which made Midorikawa even more infuriated. He watched to bitch-slap all three of them. Fucktards-that's what he had to deal with.

"Rani..?" Nagumo was asking Hiroto, "Isn't that the new coach at Seiju Jr. High?" Hiroto nodded and sighed.

"She's perfect." he stated. Suzuno snorted. Midorikawa coughed and Nagumo grinned. Hiroto was acting so gay right now. Midorikawa then saw Suzuno looking thoughtfully into the star lit sky.

"What?" he prodded his friend gently in the ribs. Suzuno was frowning.

"Well, I think we can get these two together. After all, Rani is a soccer coach. We can simply use soccer as a medium. But," a grin spread across his face, "Since Hiroto has already asked her out, we need someone else to do it. That someone will call Hiroto, and then leave the two alone. Not a bad idea if I do say s myself." Nagumo snickered.

"So who's gonna ask her?" he said, keeping his eyes fixed on Midorikawa. Every pair of eyes then turned to Midorikawa whose own eyes widened in response.

"NEVER!" he screeched, "Never in a million years!" Suzuno gave him a cold look.

"You have to do it otherwise I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." Midorikawa gulped. Why did these three live to make life on earth hell for him?

"Fine..." he mumbled, as Nagumo pulled out a paper and a pen to start planning his slaughter.

* * *

"Hi," Midorikawa said, smiling and extending his hand to the pretty girl in front of him, "My name is Midorikawa Ryuuji but you can call me Ryu like everyone else does." He forced himself not to wince. Literally _no one _called him Ryu. The petite woman smiled at him. She had raven hair which fell a little below her shoulders and crystal blue eyes. Her skin was fair though and her lips were pinker than any rose Midorikawa had ever laid eyes upon-other than Kii's of course. Kii was his one and only. The woman took his hand and shook it.

"Rani Nagini." she said, "I presume you're here for the meeting?" _What meeting? _Midorikawa wondered as he nodded with a huge smile plastered on his face. He wondered if the woman was thinking he was psychotic by now. Rani patted to the seat next to her.

"So which school's team do you coach?" she asked, trying to make light conversation. He shrugged while inwardly panicking.

"Alie Gauken!" he blurted out. Rani frowned in confusion. Midorikawa did not blame her; the school had been shut down for years, not that she would know. He spotted Nagumo and Gazelle waving their arms frantically from the bush behind her and coughed.

"I'm actually just a trainer." he said, looking as innocent as possible, "The real coach is-oh! Here he comes now!" Rani turned to look just as Hiroto appeared, smiling nervously. Rani frowned.

"Hi," she said simply. Midorikawa panicked. She looked awfully suspicious now. He back tracked fast.

"So," he said brightly, "Which school do you coach for?" he asked, throwing grammar to the winds. She turned to look at him.

"Seiju Jr. High." she replied, "Its in-"

"Tokyo." Midorikawa said, impressed. She nodded. Hiroto sat there looking left out. Midorikawa snickered inwardly. Serve the idiot right! Rani glanced at Hiroto. There was an awkward pause. Then-

"RANI!" Hiroto said loudly, making her jump, "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Rani looked at Hiroto with an astonished expression as he began to list the reason why she should go out with him. As he babbled, Midorikawa saw Suzuno's face bury itself into his hand and Nagumo holding up a video recorder as Hiroto made an apparent fool of himself. Rani on the other hand looked very calm.

"This-" she pointed towards Hiroto who was hyperventilating, "Is this going to go on for long? Will he do this often till I say yes?" Midorikawa nodded, thinking at this moment honesty truly was the best policy.

"He's as persistent as a cockroach." he supplied, while Hiroto babbled on. Rani sighed.

"Fine," she grumbled, "When he's done, tel him to pick me up at 8:00 pm sharp. Here's my address. Tell him to take me to the planetarium; we can watch the stars together." She handed him a business card. He took it, wondering what on earth was going on. Rani got up and walked away while Hiroto was still rambling on and on.

"HIROTO!" Suzuno yelled, "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

Hibisha: Well?

TOBF: No one is there for me.

Hibisha: *cheerfully* I'm here for ya.

TOBF: You don't count.

Hibisha: ;-; You're so mean.


End file.
